Fight For The Future
by Padfoot-001
Summary: Atlantis is destroyed, the past is now in the hands of one young boy with a ZPM from the future. But will it make a difference, can Atlantis and everyone on it actually be saved?


Note: Just a little something I wanted to try. Not a funny one, so it's a little different to what I'm best at, but you've always got to try those new things. Please give it a chance though and tell me if you think I should continue, I like to hear from you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis or any of the characters or any other names you recgnise in association with it. Thanks a lot dude!

**Fight for the Future!**

**Chapter One: Saving the Past!**

Alarms sounded all around the control room over looking the sheilded gate in the city of Atlantis. There was nothing else to do, she had failed. Now they had only a few minutes left untill Atlantis was destroyed, taking all of its inhabitants with it.

Elizabeth Weir stepped back from the control pannel and closed her eyes. They had been rescued before, many times before, but not this time and they all knew it. Rodney was silent beside her, Beckett was bent over on a chair, staring blankly at the count down on the computer screen. They had all lost hope, even Elizabeth. Teyla was dead and so was Ford and she had been powerless to stop it. All she could do was sit back and listen to the wraith destroy them and hundreds of other good men and women.

There was noone to blame, it was obviously just fate that it was all to end this way. They knew the wraith ships were coming, they knew they would land on Atlantis and they knew that they could have been stopped if only they had had one ZPM. To activate the sheilds one last time. But there was none to be found, they had searched and searched the entire city only to find one with just enough power to protect them from the wraith attack. But by that time it had been to late, it was hopeless. The wrath had already stormed the city, bodies of fallen soldiers were flooding the corridors. Jumpers were destroyed, weapons were useless, noone was safe.

Elizabeth hung her head, eyes still tightly shut. There was so much that they had all lost, so much that they were yet to loose but soon would when the self-destruct count down would be complete. The wraith had won, there was nothing else they could do. She had failed her people, she had failed the city ... and she had failed her own son.

* * *

John tossed his P-90 to the ground and swore loudly. It was hopeless, that was his last bullet and the wraith was still standing. He didn't know why he was so shocked, it didn't matter whether he died here or not, he would soon anyway. The self desruct had been set, it wouldn't be long now. The wraith may have won the battle but they would not win the war. There was no way they would get the StarGate or the city and that at least brought him some comfort.

The wraith approuched him slow and steady.There was no point in fighting it any longer, this was the end for him and he knew it. He dropped to his knees as the wraith approached him hungrily.

'I will enjoy feeding off you,' the monster spat as it hovered right above John, the hunger evident in it's cold eyes.

John closed his eyes and braced himself. The fight was gone, there was nothing left. Teyla and Ford were dead, he didn't even know if the others were alive, for all he knew he was all that was left. _Then who set the self destruct? _

His eyes flung open as the thought suddenly dawned on him. Someone was alive, maybe it was Rodney, Carson perhaps. Maybe even Elizabeth. Without warning he leapt to his feet and grabed the wraiths outstreatched hand with as much strength as he could muster. It was a feeble attempt, but he wasn't trying to do him any harm, he just needed a little shove in the right direction.

'I'm afraid your going to have to earn your dinner this time,' John said, squeazing as hard as he could.

The wraith barely flinched, but mearely grabbed John by the throat with his other hand. He couldn't breath, he was chocking, he tried, but failed, the wraith was simply too strong ... he was dying, he could feel it ... his grip was loosening, it was getting dark ... it had been a nice attempt, but pathetic really ... _You're not dead yet!_

He let go of the wraith completly and it laughed triumphantly.

'You are weak, just like all the others.'

But John hadn't given up yet. He lifted his arm and before the wraith could do a thing he parted his fingers and dug them straight into each of the wraiths glinting eyes.

It howled in surprise and pain as it released it's hold on John's neck. He colapsed onto the floor gasping for air at the wraiths feet. The wraith recovered and in a rage it swung one powerful arm and sent John flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and slid down to the floor.

The wraith roared loudly as it made a bee-line for the colapsed major. John shook his head, shaking off unconciousness that threatened to take him over. He was fully aware of the pain in his ribs, but he didn't care about that now. The wraith had put him just where John wanted him to, right near the corridor leading to the control room. John couldn't help but laugh at his sudden bit of luck, even the pain in his ribs seemed like nothing now. He rolled to the side, avoiding the wraiths outstretched arm once again and pushed himself to his feet as fast as he could.

He was off, the moment his feet touched the ground, running as fast as he could for the control room he knew was not far off. He heard the wraith persuing him ... gaining on him quickly, too quickly ... John was slowing. His throat was aching, his ribs not wanting to co-operate ... he couldn't breath, he was slowing down. _Just that little bit further, John!_

He was there. He turned, the wraith was there too, reaching once again. It had crept up on him ... it was on his chest now, sucking the life from him. He could feel it, he was slipping away again, but with what little stength he had left he concentrated. _Close, close ... close NOW!_

There was a loud crunching sound and the Wraith turned just in time to see the doors shut on his arm and seperate it from his body completly. It cried out in pain but John barely noticed. He grabbed the severed arm and pulled it away from him. Then, breathing heavily he got to his feet once more and limped the rest of the way to the control room.

He paused at the door, if she was still alive, he didn't want her to see him like this. He had to be strong for her. He straightened himself up as much as he could, breathed in deaply and opened the doors.

* * *

Elizabeth spun around as the door to the control room opened. Rodney leapt from his seat and for the first time in over twenty minutes Carson's mind seemed to be back in the room with the rest of them. This was it, she knew it, that would be the Wraith. They were done for. She had hoped the self-destruct would go off before they had the chance to find them, before they could feed off them.

But it wasn't a Wraith at all. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised who it was. It was John and he was alive. A little bruised, a little battered, but alive.

He nodded his head at them all and smiled. Despite everything that was going on.

'John! We thought you we're dead.' As Elizabeth said these words she felt a smile play across her own face. Because he wasn't dead, he had never been, he was still alive and here he was. Sure Atlantis was about to explode, taking them all with it, but at least they were all together.

'Takes more then a couple of hundred Wraith to kill me,' he said confidently. 'But an explosion, well that'd probably do it.'

His eyes diverted to the many open lap tops around the room, all open, their screens slowly counting down to their demise. Then they moved away to fall upon the ZPM resting on a table in the corner.

'If only we could have found it sooner,' John said.

Rodney's eyes shot open and he looked at John as though he was only just seeing him. 'What? Major ... your right.'

'I am?'

'Yes ... if only someone had of told us where to find the ZPM or at least have given it to us sooner, then we may have been able to avoid this whole situation.' Rodney was speaking very quickly.

'We know that Rodney, but as it happened, we didn't.' Elizabeth couldn't believe that they were spending their last few minutes alive going over all the mistakes they had made.

'That's right, we found it sooner rather then later, but that's not to say we can't prevent this from happeneing over and over again. That's not to say we can't make sure we DO get it sooner, then we don't have to destroy the city because of the Wraith.'

'Get to the point Rodney!' John had been patient, but he couldn't help himself. At this rate he would die never knowing what Rodney was trying to say, then his soul could never rest in peace and he would be thinking about Rodney for all of the afterlife!

'The Puddle Jumper ... the one with the ability to travel back in time. You remember the one that we found ...'

'Yes, I remember Rodney, but what ...?'

'We could use it, Major.' Rodney rolled his eyes.

Weir suddenly got the point of what Rodney was telling them. 'So we travel back in time and give the ZPM to our previous selves and tell them when and why they'll need it so that when this whole thing does happen, they will be prepared?'

'That's exactally right.' Rodney smiled and snapped his fingers as though implying that the whole thing was a peice of cake.

'And that's going to help US ... how?' John asked, still trying to get his head around the whole situation.

'Well, it dosn't technically help US, but it does help other us's from dying,' Rodney shrugged.

'OKay,' John frowned and looked away rather annoyed.

'It's worth a shot John. We're the only one's that can. If we can save at least one reality of ourselves, then that's better then nothing,' Elizabeth was beginning to like this idea.

'There's only one problem though,' Rodney said and everyone turned and stared at him. 'The Jumper Bay is full of Wraith.'

'Well there's that ...' John sighed loudly and sat down.

'Only one of us needs to get there. That's all it would take. The rest of us could destract them whilst they make a run for it.' Everyone turned around as it had been Carson that had spoken. He seemed far more alert now.

John pointed at Carson. 'Now THAT sounds more like a plan.'

'Fine.' Rodney took a deep breath and asked the one question everyone knew that was coming. 'So ... who's going to do it then.'

No one wanted to die. They all would have liked to travel back in time, meet themselves. Well, an alternative version of themselves, but themselves nonetheless. And staying behind ment helping destract the Wraith which meant life-sucking was definitely involved. No one wanted to be apart of that. But by all rights, John was the only one who knew how to fly the Jumper right, Rodney was the only one who knew what was going on the best and Carson was perhaps the only one who could explain what was going on in the simplest detail.

'Major, I'd say you'd be our best bet.' Elizabeth's head shot up as she stared at Rodney. It was true, but she didn't ever think she would hear Rodney admit that.

'Me? Are you crazy! If anyone should go it should be Elizabeth, they'll listen to her,' John stood up and pressed his point.

'John, I can't fly the Jumper. But Rodney, you can ... you also know more about the ZPM and the sheilds then anyone of us.'

'It dosn't matter about that, you'll have the other Rodney to explain it to you. Besides, Beckett would make more sense telling them then I would and -'

'This isn't going to work.' It was Carson's voice again. Still a little high and his face was still completly lined with worry. 'I think the four of us need to do the destracting.'

'Then who would go?' Rodney questioned, looking around the room as though waiting for a fifth person to jump up and say 'I'll do it!'

'Max.' Carson said this one single name and everyone in the room paused. Thinking perhaps, doubting, yet wondering if it wasn't possible.

'No!' Elizabeth spoke up first. She didn't know why. Somehow the thought of her one and only son going whilst everyone else stayed and died seemed selfish. She wanted him to go. If she could save one person from the Wraith attack it would be him. She loved him so much and the thought of loosing him because of their sluggish manner was more then she could bare. 'He's too ... he won't be able ...' But it was no use. She knew he'd be willing, she knew he'd be able. A part of her wanted more then anything to save him, but another part wanted him here with her.

'Perfect ...' Rodney seemed inside his own head although he had heard Carson and was nodding in agreement. 'I mean he's not the brightest person in the world and he talks a lot and he can be really annoying at times and sometimes you just want to strangle him ...' Rodney stopped at Elizabeth's stare. '... he knows a bit about the ZPM. He know's about us ...'

'And he has the gene and he knows how to fly a jumper,' John added.

'He does?'

'Yeah. Well I mean, he's not the best flyer in the world, but enough to get him from A to B in, three peices ... at the absolute worst.'

'He's definitely our man - er - boy,' Carson added.

Elizabeth opened up her mouth to intervene, but she couldn't. Max was everything to her and she knew that he could do this job better then anyone. In a way, he was almost a creation of everyone on Atlantis. People excited to teach him new things, to make him learn their area of expertese. Everyone was fond of him, they had known him since he was born. He was the right person for the job.

'Alright then,' she said, taking a deep breath. 'I told him to hide in the gym. That's where he'll be.'

'Excellent, I guess this means we're back in buisness again. One last mission.' John grinned mischeviously as he reached for one of their last weapons, stowed away in the corner of the control room.

'Guess so.' Elizabeth had never used a gun before. But now seemed as good a time as ever. She followed the rest as they each took a weapon and headed out of the room, Rodney hiding the ZPM as best he could under his jacket. They barely had a plan and they didn't care. All they knew was that they wern't going to let the Wraith win. Even if it meant their deaths, at least they knew that one time line might survive.

* * *

AN: OKay, well that's all folks. For chapter one anyway. I really want to know what you think, if you like it, if you want me to continue, if you want to abuse my spelling and my bad grammer. Anything, please review. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
